narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Norowa Mōmokugan
The Norowa Mōmokugan '(呪わ盲目目, ''Norowa Mōmokugan) is an advanced form of the Mōmokugan, awakened only by a small handful of Hikage. It was also awakened by Sanger Kazan and Shirako Yuki. Overview The Norowa Mōmokugan is awakened by a Mōmokugan user when their life is in extreme danger and they have the "will" to protect those close to them. The danger needed to unlock the Norowa Mōmokugan can not be self inflicted as many Hikage have tried doing this and failed. It is distinguished from the normal Mōmokugan by its appearance, which changes from having pale-violet irides and white sclera to having intricately designed blue irides and lavender sclera. However unlike the Mangekyō Sharingan, all Norowa Mōmokugan look the same and do not differ from user to user. The Norowa Mōmokugan first takes away the user's ability to perform the Transcription Seals of the normal Mōmokugan and gives the user sight not only out of the Norowa Mōmokugan, but their normal eyes as well. Next the user gains an ability that depends on the situation of how the Norowa Mōmokugan was unlocked, usually something that the user needed, such as Sanger when he needed stronger techniques to protect Illia and unlocked Meian to strengthen his techniques. In the event that a Norowa Mōmokugan is transplanted, the new owner of the eye will be able to use the eye's abilities as if they were the original owner. While the techniques granted by the Norowa Mōmokugan are useful, there is a serious drawback to using them. Overuse use will erode the user's mind, turning them mad, and eventually turns them into a near unstoppable killing machine driven by pure instinct to kill any living human around them, even ones that were formally close to them such as friends or family. This process was dubbed by the Hikage '''Mental Breaking and those completely consumed by Mental Breaking are called Onryō. However those that possess a very strong will or if they take a special medicine can resist the effects of Mental Breaking for a time, but eventually the process will continue and they will become Onryō. This process can take anywhere from five years to three decades. Users Norowa Hikage Norowa Hikage awakened his Norowa Mōmokugan after ingesting a drug that created a third eye on his forehead, while simultaneously turning his Byakugan into normal eyes. His Norowa Mōmokugan grants him two different, yet related powers. The first power is known as Meian, which grants him a shroud of invisible chakra that augments the power of his Yin and Yang Release techniques, allowing him to turn even weak techniques into powerful attacks. The second power is known as Meian: Hakai, which allows him to create a distortion in space to avoid attacks, break through barriers or cause tremendous damage to an opponent. Yūki Hikage Sanger Kazan Shirako Yuki Trivia * Onryō are a type of Yōkai that are enraged souls of the dead who have the ability to cause harm to the living world such as killing or even causing natural disasters to avenge wrongdoings against it while it was still alive. * There is a rumor that if somebody implants three different Norowa Mōmokugan, they will gain powers rivaling that of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, as well as their mind no longer going through "Mental Breaking". * The Norowa Mōmokugan has appeared in Hikage history 8 times with Sanger and his daughter Shirako being the 7th and 8th respectively. Category:DRAFT